


His King

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: PwP RonanxGansey





	His King

Ronan had spent his whole life waiting for a king. When he saw Richard Campbell Gansey III, he knew he had found him. The moment Ronan met his king; he knew he would do anything for him. His father had stood the way Gansey stood, as if he owned everything he saw. As if life could not touch him. Those nights after he had first moved into Monmouth manufacturing, he was sure that this is how it would always be.

Ronan knew that they both suffered from terrible insomnia, even if they had very different ways of dealing with it. Gansey always put his restlessness into a project. Ronan usually broke things until he passed out from physical exhaustion. But tonight, things were different. Ronan lounged on his bed, hoping that sleep would come. It didn’t. However, daydreams of Gansey flitted across his mind. At first, the daydreams were soft things, Ronan taking Gansey by the hand and Gansey not pulling away. Ronan kissed Gansey on the back of the hand, then finally on the mouth.

He felt his cock stirring in his pants. What the hell, he hadn’t jerked off today. In fact, he didn’t think he had jerked off yesterday, either. He reached into his pants without unzipping them and pulled out his cock. He spit in his hand for a little bit of lubricant, and then started jerking off. He was doing it too hard, and he knew his cock was going to hurt tomorrow, but it would be worth it for the momentary release.

“Ronan, do you want-” Gansey stood in the room. Ronan pushed himself up on one elbow. He knew he should cover himself but it didn’t feel right to do so. “Oh.” Ronan closed his eyes, expecting to hear his King’s retreating footsteps. Instead, he felt the bed dip. Ronan opened one eye and saw Gansey sitting at his feet. Instinctively he pulled his knees up to his chest. Gansey’s hand shot out and grabbed his ankle. Ronan lifted his gaze. There was an undeniable hunger in his eyes. Ronan’s breath caught in his throat. Gansey jerked his leg until it was stretched out again. He crawled between them. It was all Ronan could do not to wrap his legs around the other boy and pull him down on top of him.

“Do it,” Gansey breathed. Ronan didn’t move. “I want to watch.” Ronan looked right into his eyes for a moment, then started stroking his cock again. He rubbed the pre-cum from his tip, rubbing it up and down his length. He felt Gansey shiver between his legs. Ronan bit his lower lip, stroking harder.

It was the same exact thing he had done a thousand time before, but it felt different. Gansey’s eyes on him changed everything. He had dreamed of Gansey giving him a blowjob before, but now that the opportunity was here, he wanted something else. He squeezed harder and jerked faster. All he could hear was his own heartbeat and Gansey’s rough breathing.

He felt his climax coming. He could have rolled away or pushed Gansey to a safe distance, but he didn’t. He kept his eyes open as cum spirted from his tip and landed on Gansey’s shirt. His king didn’t seem to notice.

“Are you always that quiet? I have no idea if you really enjoyed it or not.” Ronan started to push himself up, but Gansey’s hand on his chest pinned him back to the bed. He barely had time to process before those hands had flipped him over and pulled his pants down to his knees. He knew that all he had to do was say stop and Gansey would. He’d probably apologize profusely and then he’d walk away. The next time Ronan saw him the other boy would be smiling and talking about lay lines. He could stop it now. He didn’t want to.

“So tight,” Gansey said, running a finger around Ronan’s hole. “You haven’t even done this by yourself yet, have you?” Ronan shook his head. “Well, we’d better take it slowly.” Ronan hurt a slurping sound and then a very wet finger was pushing gently against his hole. Ronan gritted his teeth, but tried to relax against the sensation. Then with a quick push, Gansey was in him. It was only a finger but it felt amazing. Gansey, the most important person in his whole life, was inside him.

“You’re doing so good,” Gansey said. Ronan grunted as Gansey pressed another finger into him. He felt his hole clenching around those fingers. “That’s it. That’s it, relax.” Ronan took a deep breath and tried. He hardly noticed the third finger going in, but suddenly he was full. His brain couldn’t focus on anything accept those fingers in his ass.

“I’m going to take this slowly,” Gansey said, as he began to push in and out. Ronan arched his shoulder and moaned when one of Gansey’s fingertip brushed his prostate. “Oh, you like that?”

“Harder,” Ronan growled.

“What was that?” He didn’t turn around but he could hear the smug smile on Gansey’s face.

“Fuck me,” he growled. “Gansey, fuck me harder” Ronan whispered as he felt the other boy’s fingers leave his ass. There was another wet sound and then a zipper being undone. Ronan gasped and he felt Gansey’s cock push inside him. Damn, but this was better than his fingers.

“Only if you’re vocal, Ronan,” Gansey said. “Stop making noises and I’ll stop too.”

“No,” Ronan hissed. He tried to crane his neck around but there was a hand on his back, stopping him from moving.

“Yes, Ronan. Those are my rules.” Ronan whined, but the whine turned into a moan as the tip of Gansey’s cock brushed his prostate. “That’s good. I need you to be nice and loud for me.” Ronan felt Gansey’s hands wrap around his hips as he started pumping. Ronan wanted to grit his teeth against the noises bubbling up in him, but he didn’t.

“Fuck, fuck, oh fuck.”

“Eloquent as always.” Ronan wanted to tell him to fuck off, but when he opened his mouth a moan came out. He thrust his hips backwards. “No,” Gansey said. “I’m fucking you. You are not going to just fuck yourself on my cock.” Ronan purred. He didn’t think he’d ever heard Gansey talk like that. It was delicious.

Ronan moaned and rocked as Gansey thrust into him again and again. He was hard again and wanted nothing more than to reach around and stoke himself again. When he had tried, Gansey had batted his hand away.

“I said I’m fucking you.” Gansey’s tip brushing against his sweet spot every time he thrust brought him to climax again. He opened his mouth and screamed out his pleasure. Behind him Gansey had started speeding up his thrusts as he chased his own orgasm. Ronan’s arms buckled and he collapsed into the puddle he had made on the bed. His hole spasmed as Gansey thrust into him one last time, fingernails digging into Ronan’s flank.

As one they collapsed to the side. Gansey squirmed up and wrapped his arms around Ronan’s chest. Ronan said nothing. After a moment, he heard Gansey’s snores. Ronan smiled and pressed back into his king. This was his rightful place. This was where he was meant to be


End file.
